TikiRaft Wiki
'Hvad er en tikiraft?' Definition En tikiraft er en tømmerflåde med styrefinner (guaras) og sejl, som f.eks. Kon-Tiki, Antiki, Plastiki og Tangaroa. Konstruktion En tikirafts konstruktion kan underopdeles i *Skrog *Pontoner *Sejl *Styrefinner For Kon-Tikis vedkommende var skroget og pontonerne dog den samme ting, nemlig et gitter af det meget lette balsatræ. 'Projekt Søsejlads' Formål #At bygge en billig, transportabel tikiraft, helst af natur- eller genbrugsmaterialer. #At teste den byggede flåde på en større sø. #At teste min hypotese om at tikirafts udmærket kan krydse op mod vinden. #At få en underholdende tur på tømmerflåde - uden padleri! Deltagere *Uffe * Ressourcer *Bygge- og søsætningsplads: Har mulige bekendte ved Furesøen; og et kunstnerkollektiv i Sydhavnen konstruerer selv aparte flåder. *Rafter: Kan findes i skovbunden eller købes forholdsvist billigt i trælasthandel. *Hasselgrene til dæk: Furesøbekendte har faktisk krat de gerne vil af med. *Presenninger: Er indkøbt. Men viste sig at være upålidelig opdrift. *Tov og snor: Har købt 75 meter til formålet. Mere kunne ønskes. *Traktordæk: Svære at få fat i; dæk designes uden slanger nuomstunder. *Tønder: Vand- eller fodertønder af plast vil være at foretrække. Kontakt? *Brædder (til styrefinner/guaras): Silvans Kalmar brædder synes at være velegnede. Og koster ikke det store. *Bil/trailer/chauffør (til f.eks. transport af rafter): Savnes *Redningsveste (Lovpligtigt): Er pt på tilbud i fakta til 200kr. *Lanterne (Ligeledes lovpligtigt - dog kun ved natsejlads): Er en normal campinglygte eller petroleumslampe mon ikke tilstrækkeligt? Metode Kort og godt: Ad-hoc prototyping. Alt i projektet afhænger i høj grad af deltagernes ønsker og af de ressourcer der kan skaffes til veje. Foreløbigt ser planen således ud: #Research af råsejl og styrefinner - done. #Prototyping af modelflåde ##Flåde - done (3-4 gange, faktisk). ##Styrefinner - done. ##Råsejl - done. #Hvervning af deltagere/møde - done #Afklaring af tilgængelige ressourcer - done. #Planlægning af tur, flådetype alt efter deltagerønsker og ressourcer ## Testtur, ponton af presenningpølse - done. ## Testtur, indkøbt gummibåd - done. ## Råsejlsresearch, sejlads med vikingebåd i Roskilde - done ## Testtur, gummibåd med 2 styrefinner og råsejl - pending Hypotese Baggrund Kon-Tiki kunne kun styres omkring 20 grader til hver side af vindretningen, en 'aktionsvinkel' på 40 grader i alt. Grunden til den ringe manøvredygtighed skyldtes, at styrefinnerne til flåden var fastmonterede, i stedet for, som de burde, at være monteret sådan at de kunne hæves og sænkes. I 1947 sejlede Kon-Tiki tværs over Stillehavet og ankom til Polynesien; grundet den ringe manøvredygtighed strandede flåden dog på et livsfarligt rev. Tangaroa blev bygget bl.a. for at vise, at en korrekt konstrueret balsaflåde ville kunne navigeres, og undgå en sådan stranding. Flere og længere styrefinner blev monteret, og de kunne hæves og sænkes som de skulle. Endvidere førtes et større sejl, og 2 blandt besætningsmedlemmerne var erfarne sejlere. Tangaroa kom op på en aktionsvinkel på 180 grader, dvs. den kunne sejle med, og på tværs af vinden. Tangaroa krydsede Stillehavet i 2006, og kunne med forsigtig sejlads manøvreres gennem Polynesiens koraløer. Spørgsmål Kunne det ikke gøres bedre? Hypotese Grunden til, at Tangaroa trods korrekte styrefinner og fint sømandsskab ikke kunne manøvrere så godt som en råsejlsrigget båd er, at masten var placeret for langt fremme. Ulig både med trekantformet storsejl skal et råsejlsrigget fartøj have masten placeret i midten af fartøjet. Dette er fordi et trekantet sejl (bermudasejl) er placeret bag masten, og det er dér, kraften fra vinden vil påvirke båden. Omvendt er et råsejl nogle gange placeret foran masten, andre gange ved siden af den, alt afhængig af kursen i forhold til vindretningen. Generelt vil kraftpåvirkningen ske længere fremme ift. bermudasejl. For at opnå maksimal manøredygtighed skal kraften fra vinden (center of effort, CE) påvirke et fartøj så tæt som muligt på kraften fra vandmodstanden (center of lateral resistance, CLR). De fleste både rigger deres sejl, således at CE ligger en smule bag CLR; dette resulterer i at båden får en lille tendens til at dreje op mod vinden, hvilket skåner deres ror mest muligt. For en tømmerflåde skal mast placeres lige over centeret for flådens naturlige CLR, normalt midten af flåden. Dette fordi råsejlet under sejlads flyttes; dermed flyttes også CE. Ligeledes justeres styrefinnerne, hvilket flytter CLR. Manøvrering af flåden sker ved løbende justering af sejl og styrefinner, og forståelse for hvorledes denne justering påvirker CE og CLR, og dermed flådens retning. Test På en middelstor sø, med konstant vind, bør det kunne lade sig gøre at manøvrere en tikiraft indenfor samme aktionsvinkel som en råsejlsrigget båd, dvs. 220 grader; 70 grader fra vindretningen. Prototyping Flåde *Stearinflåde: mangler opdrift og kæntrer ved det mindste vindpust. *Mælkekartoner + brædder: stort og besværligt. Droppet for nuværende. *Kølekasses flamingolåg: Fungerer fint. Ballast nødvendigt, og div. gitterværk som hæftepunkter. *Køkkenrullerør omvundet med vitawrap kunne være en ide for at emulere stammer. Styrefinner *Ujusteret lægger flåde sig let på tværs af kraftpåvirkning. *Nemt at justere til sejlads lige frem via finneareal bagtil. *Det er svært at manøvrere via store bevægelser; *Hellere sætte flåden i balance mht. areal fortil og bagtil; *Derefter er små justeringer nok - bagtil, fortil eller en sidefinnesænkning. *Bagerste finne kan via balanceakt regulere en forberedt påvirkning. *Rokering af sejl vil sikkert påvirke flådens balance - omjustering. Råsejl *Fungerer vist som forventet. Testet med 2x3m^2 presenning i svag, skiftende vind. Ordliste Kilder Links wikipedia.dk:råsejl wikipedia.com:square sail, Kon-Tiki gasballoon.com:An-Tiki Plastiki Sejl "Kon-Tiki", Thor Heyerdahl "Tangaroa", Torgeir Sæverud Higraff tmpnote http://www.myrc.org/Library/centeref.htm http://sailing-ships.oktett.net/square-rigging.html http://www.thepirateking.com http://www.jmarcussen.dk http://www.diy-wood-boat.com Category:Browse